Hot Wheels Battle Force 5: MLP version
by YugiChampion16
Summary: 6 ponies will drive 5 vehicles to save the multiverse from the Sark and the Vandals.


Chapter One: Beginnings

Equestria is a safe and happy place run by the goddesses Celestia and Luna protected by the Elements of Harmony. But there is a place in the galaxies they can not protect but 6 ponies can and this story will tell you.

In a desert, far from Ponyvile, Canterlot, and the Crystal Empire it was hot, dry and deadly for someponies. In a garage they was a red pony with brown hair and brown eyes with blue glasses and doesn't have a cutie mark yet. His name was BlazeFire. Blaze was a brave Pegasus and likes a good challenge. He was creating himself a car. **( Btw I know there are no cars but this is my story so Shut up).** He puts the tires in and painted his car red with yellow flames on the side. Then he took it outside and got in the car and started the engine that made a loud roar.

" These are some Hot wheels." He said as he shifted gears and stepped on the gas pedal then the car went out with speed.

His car sped through the desert making dust as changed the gear.

"Yep", he said. "Definably hot!"

Then he heard a siren he look at his mirror and saw a cop car. Then he looked out his window and saw a pony.

The pony was Brown with black hair with green eyes with a handcuffed cutie mark "Pull over Fire." He said. "Your speeding."

BlazeFire smirked "Sorry Sheriff Siren, but its not against the law on the soft flats."

He looked at his speedometer and was above 70 mph. "And according to my speedometer, I'm doing the speed limit." "Cactus !"He yelled as he turned right.

Siren looked at saw a field of cactus and screamed like a little filly as he crashed.

"Fire," he yelled, "Your going nowhere fast!"

As Blaze Speed on he saw a blue tornado with lightning coming out of it.

"That's strange." He said but then grinned, " Being around here that's where its fun, Woah ho."

He raced to the tornado but then his wheels turned red and the vehicle started to shake then was lifted into the air. Blaze's car was in the tornado but the tornado was easy to drive on which made Blaze confused. Then he looked up and saw a blue light in the sky. and then he saw a blue portal and he went through it. When he got to the other side he looked around and noticed the sky looked different and so did the ground.

"What in the world," Blaze said confused. "I'm in the universe am I?

He got out of the car "Your dreaming this Blaze." he chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. "No, still real."

Blaze looked at the portal seeing that it was getting smaller. His eyes widen, "Oh, No its closing."

Blaze ran to the portal but it already closed. "No!" he yelled.

"HELP!" a voice screamed in the distance.

Blaze looked at a ledge and saw a pony glowing blue with no mane or cutie mark and she was holding a blue figure. She was surrounded by a alligator, a shark, and a big roach came out of their vehicles went to her and that grabbed the figure at of her hooves. Then a loud roar was heard and everyone saw another vehicle came by, in it was a lion with body armor. He got out of his vehicle and grabbed the figure.

The pony got up and said "Give me back the key Kalus."

The lion looked at the pony and said "The battle key belongs to me."

Blaze saw the whole thing and was worried for the strange pony so he got up and got in his car.

The blue glowing pony gave the lion a mad glare "I will not let you destroy anymore worlds."

"You are the last of your kind." Kalus explained, "You will do nothing to stop me."

Then they heard a engine roar and saw Blaze's car coming towards them. With Kalus distracted the pony grabbed the key and Kalus was shocked. When BlazeFire saw this he spanned his car throwing dirt at the creatures then the pony looked back at the car as Blaze opened the door "Get in." He yelled as the pony got in. He stepped and the gas peddle and the car went away from the creatures. As Kalus saw this he got in his vehicle and driven towards them.

"We must flee from the portal that brought you here." The blue pony looked at Blaze.

"Before we go anywhere I need answers." Blaze said, "Who are you? What are those freaky creatures? And where exactly are we?"

"Those creatures are called Vandals." The pony explained, "They are species of self conquers." "I am Sage, a sentient and are in a interdimensional battle zone."

Blaze had a confusing look "A Battle what?"

"Battle zone," Sage said, "One of many out in the multiverse."

While they were talking, Kalus was driving behind them shooting arrows at Blaze's car.

Blaze saw this and yelled, "Hey, I just got this thing painted."

Kalus didn't care and shoot a spear got the car with a rope on it. "Now your start to make me mad." Blaze said as he stepped and the gas pedal making the car go faster. when it did the line that connected the spear with Kalus's car was pulled making Kalus's car flew and unhooked Blaze's car.

"See ya Fir freak." Blaze said.

But then Blaze's car was the sputtering "uh do you know a good garage in this waste land?" Blaze asked Sage. "I need some repairs."

Sage then touch her arm and then a big blue vehicle came out of nowhere and Blaze derived into it. As Kalus and the other vandals went by they couldn't find then a Kalus make another roar.

 **With BlazeFire and Sage.**

Blaze look at the inside of the vehicle "What is this thing?"

"A Mobius Command Center." Sage explained. "It functions as a repair station, a storehouse of knowledge, as well a power source for me."

"Then why not just ride this bad boy out of here?" BlazeFire asked.

"It is damage beyond repair." Sage explained, "Lets hope it has enough energy to preform one last function."

Sage and BlazeFire got out of the vehicle then Sage floated in the air leaving Blaze amazed until the floor beneath him floated up.

"Woah hey," Blaze was shocked, "What are you doing?"

Sage swiped her hand in the air as a high tech computer come out of nowhere. Then a red chip appeared from her chest.

"This a self contained power cell," Sage explained, "This contains blueprints to upgrade your vehicle." "This device will analyze you and customize the capabilities of your vehicle to your personality."

"Well," Blaze said, "If this means a free paint job its good."

"Unfortunately," Sage added, "All other systems will need to shut down including the cloaking device."

 **With the vandals.**

They were looking everywhere for BlazeFire and Sage but with no luck. Then Kalus pulled out his telescope and saw the Modi's cloaking device shutting down.

"There," Kalus said, "The Mobius Command Center."

His team started their engines and driven to the Mobi.

 **Back with BlazeFire and Sage.**

Sage activated the mobi's systems and started working on Blaze's vehicle. Blaze didn't like it at first but seeing the improvements he was glad me made the choice. But then a scanner scanned BlazeFire which is was worried at first. Then the scanners were making a suit on Blaze. When it was finished Blaze was wearing a red suit with Red scanned glasses with a 5 symbol was near the place where his cutie mark goes.

Blaze was amazed, "Oh cool."

"A high impact GeForce resistant battle suit." Sage explained.

Blaze looked at hid back still able to use his wings but saw the 5 symbol on his backside. Before he could ask Sage his new vehicle was complete. His car looked like it was a big red sword with new wheels and inside was two stick which he can use to drive with the gas and break pedals still there.

"Wow cooler," Blaze said amazed.

"To complete the upgrade," Sage explained, "The bond with your machine, You must name the vehicle."

Blaze was stars trucked. He never name his own vehicles before so he think carefully and called it, "Sword Fire."

While BlazeFire was looking at his new vehicle the alarm went off and Sage looked at the problem. "Kalus and his vandals are near."

Sage floated back to the ground, "The key will modify you when you get near the portal."

Blaze was confused, "But the portal is gone it doesn't exist."

"This battle key will unlock it," Sage explained as the cars magnet took the key, "Once you are through take the key and lock the portal on your world."

"Your coming right?" Blaze asked with concerned.

Sage nodded, "I must be in hibernation mode to conserve energy." Then Sage's body started to glow and turned to a blue device.

Blaze grabbed it. "Nice, sentient to go." Then he jumped in his vehicle and drive it out of the mobi.

The vandals saw BlazeFire leave the mobi and Kalus blew on a horn. "Sever, Krocomodo," Kalus called, "Seize command of the Mobius strip it of its resources I will per sew the sub creature."

"Yes Captain Kalus," The Crocodile said as he and Sever drive into the mobi and Kalus and the roach drive to the SwordFire.

Blaze was driving the Sword Fire as fast as he could 'til he saw Kalus and the roach. Kalus shot arrows at Blaze but he dodge them easily.

"Hatch move in," Kalus ordered and the roach drive to Blaze. "Feel the thing of my scarab," Hatch said as the stinger of his car try to hit Blaze but he dodges it and kept hitting the ground.

 **Back at the mobi.**

Sever and Krocomodo were still trying to get what they could from the mobi but then heard a alarm. Krocomodo looked and saw a timer. "Run, its gonna blow." He said. He and Sever got in their vehicles and drive out of the mobi then it explodes.

 **Back with BlazeFire.**

Hatch was still trying to sting Blaze but kept missing. Then Blaze saw a big rock that looked like a ramp so he turned his vehicle to jumped the ramp. As for Hatch he crashed to a big rock and the stinger came of.

"See ya roach boy," Blaze laughed. As he drive he accidently driven to Kalus. "You think you can insult me and get away with it?" Kalus said, "This ends now!"

Kalus rammed the Sword Fire from the side trying to push BlazeFire off the cliff. Blaze was trying his best not to fall so he turn on his glasses and saw that the vehicle had on it. "That will do." he said as he pushed a button. Then the side of the vehicle started flames and the front of it grew sharper. "Neat," Blaze said. Then he spin his vehicle and it hit Kalus's car making to slow down. Then BlazeFire pushed the button again and the flames stopped and the blade turned to normal. Blaze looked at the battle key and it glowed. "Here goes nothing," He said as the magnet from his car shot the battle key opening the portal back to equestrian and he went through.

"We made it," Blaze said in excitement but looked at the portal. "How do I close the portal?"

Sage came out of hibernation "Reach for the key it will come to you."

BlazeFire put his hoof in the air and the key went to him then the portal closed. "We did it, so long vandals."

Then Blaze heard Sage groaning and saw her glitch in, "Sage whats wrong." he asked.

"Each time I go through a storm shock it weakens me," Sage explained. "I have traveled far, perhaps too far." "I must hibernate." She then glow and turn back into the blue device.

BlazeFire grabbed her, "Gotta teach my that trick," He joked as he got in the Sword Fire and drive to his garage.

 **Ok that's chapter 1 I know it sound like the actual BF5 episode 1 but its different so thanks for reading this let me know if you like it and want me to make another one. Also I'm thinking of making a Transformers beast wars MLP version so let me know if you want that. Like I said let me know in the comments and see ya in the next one.**


End file.
